Blindfold
by Wendy McCalister
Summary: Being mated with a gorgeous, deliciously intelligent, frighteningly lustful, and heart-poundingly possessive fox demon is never a bad thing, right? Well, unless they're blindfolding you, then that's a whole different story altogether. KB.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, Botan and Kurama would've been a canon pairing.**

 **Summary: Being mated with a gorgeous, deliciously intelligent, frighteningly lustful, and heart-poundingly possessive fox demon was never a bad thing, right? Well, unless they're blindfolding you, then that's a whole different story altogether. KB.**

 _By: Wendy McCalister_

Blindfold

She couldn't see; nothing but darkness shrouded her vision, and the realization of her eyes were very much open struck her, yet there wasn't an ounce of light anywhere. She felt something constricting against her skull, and it lead her to convince herself that she was blindfolded. Botan moved to stand up but soon found out that her hands and ankles were tied to something, and it pulled her back down to the soft, comfy bed she was situated in. She was in someone's bedroom, and it smelled oddly familiar…

' _What the...'_

She silently cursed whoever put her in this situation, and tried to think of a way to get herself out of her confines... Before she could dwell on it any further though, she heard the sound of the door creaking, followed with footsteps getting louder and louder with each passing second, as if the person was sauntering over her. She then heard a low, husky yet recognizable chuckle, felt someone's weight on top of her, and a hand teasingly trailed up her thigh.

When she felt the feeling of the hand touching her bare skin, she came to another realization that she was stark _naked_ , causing her to almost jump. Oh yes, she now knew who did this to her. _He_ was the only one who had the nerve to do such a ludicrous, infuriating thing, _he_ was the only one who would find entertainment in torturing her like this.

Damn him.

"What do you think you're doing, _Kurama_?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Kurama purred, his voice was smoky with lust and held a hint of amusement as he watched her grunt and squirm under his touch. Oh well, he wanted to pretend as if he was a mysterious figure before she found out but knowing his mate, she would figure it out anyway.

A hot breath ghosted over her lips and fingers curled under her chin, as his lips leaned in dangerously close to her own. Her head was inclined back by his forceful fingers, and she grinded her teeth together, creasing her brows in a mixture of annoyance, and displeasure.

Oh, that would change soon, he mused.

"Let me go right now, fox, or else—" Before she could even finish her sentence, a gentle yet demanding pair of lips crashed down on her soft, unprepared ones, his other hand traveling down to massage her left breast; feeling the nipple hardened against his palm. His emerald eyes glinting in pure excitement as a muffled moan escaped her lips.

She felt him smirk against her mouth. "I don't think you're in any position to be making any threats, Botan," he taunted her, pulling back for only a few seconds to speak before heatedly devouring her mouth again.

Feeling as if she had no choice but to give in, she opened her mouth for his tongue to roam freely. The wet appendage moved in sync with hers, captivating circles twirling and tongues captured in a heated dance. Both letting out a string of moans and groans into each others' mouths as they kept up the pace with ease.

Soon, Botan felt his lips left hers, now trailing butterfly kisses down from there, across her jaw line and intricately onto her neck. Kurama took supple skin between his pearly whites, blunt teeth prying up the sensitive skin to elicit a gasp from her; long yet crafty fingers ghosting over her nipple and he felt her back arched against that peculiar touch and feel.

She _so_ desperately wanted to let whatever tying her up to disappear, along with the passion of exhilaration and pleasure coursing through her.

Curse him for making her feel this way when all she wanted then was to resist him. Resist him, dammit!

He sucked on the skin he tainted and bit hard enough to break the skin, drawing out blood and letting it trickle down her throat before lapping it up with his tongue and leaving a ghastly chill as he blew hot air on the saliva sticking to her skin. "You like that, Botan?" He chuckled wickedly, and she wanted nothing more than to say a stern 'no' but instead, she let out a desperate whimper.

Botan knew she was wet while he kept occupying his sweet, lascivious lips on her neck and his fingers toying with her nipple; squeezing it with such intensity she thought she'd go mad. He skillfully moved his mouth to the front of her neck, pecking a small kiss on the mark he gave her as an extra affect of affection.

Now he was fervently kissing downwards, sticking out his tongue to lick at her collarbone before moving his lips lower.

"Ku-Ku…Anh…"

He removed his fingers from her left nipple, flicking out his tongue across the rosy bud and watching in delight as her hands struggled against the vines he tied her to; he could tell she wanted to touch him badly. He couldn't help the amused chuckle that erupted from his throat at her actions and he earned a frown from her in return.

But that frown soon vanished into thin air when his lips returned to her nipple, suckling it tentatively and a moan was unwillingly brought out from her lips. Groaning slightly as she arched her breasts against his mouth, Kurama began to suppress a long, steady suction before letting go and feasting on her other one.

She didn't know since when but her legs were now spread, and the hand that had never left her thigh traveled upwards seductively to the spot between her legs. She whimpered out something that sounded like "Dammit, Kurama!" and began shivering beneath him.

 _God… it was all too much._

"Aah…" Botan panted as he pumped a finger inside her in an in-out motion, and he cut off her raspy breathing by pressing his mouth against hers once again; adding another finger into her, thrusting them even faster and harder than before. The two of them kissed with tongue again, much more sloppy on her part given the welling pleasure of smoldering ecstasy building up inside her – and she was already out of breath, and her lungs were set ablaze by everything.

Kurama gave her a hum of delight as he disengaged the kiss, licking his lips at the sight of her form slicked with sweat and her cheeks in a daring shade of scarlet, it aroused him.

He pulled his fingers out of her, making a pop sound as he did. She made a noise which sounded like a mixture of need and disappointment as she felt the pleasure was gone in an instant.

"Kurama-!" she whimpered, her brows furrowing in sexual frustration and he couldn't help the smile that spread on his lips at what he saw. "If you're going to do this halfway, I'm going to kill you! I swear…!" she gave him a warning, her sentence coming out in breathless pants. She knew she couldn't actually kill him; he was far stronger than she was but _God_ , why couldn't he just continue what he was doing—?

Her thoughts were immediately cut short and a mewl was elicited from her as she felt his fingers were now replaced by his lips. "Ngh-! Ku-ra…ma…"

"Don't worry, Botan. I intend to finish what I start," he seductively told her, and before she could reply to his words, he poked out his tongue to lap at her womanhood, eliciting a gasp from her.

She moved her hips against his mouth rhythmically; her screams and moans rattled the room and echoed off the walls as he began pleasuring her more. He moved a little bit deeper, plunging his tongue inside her this time, thrusting hard and fast with incredible tongue-work that made his mouth sore almost instantly.

"I-I'm coming!" Instead of moving away, he licked her more violently and swiftly. She couldn't take it much longer, her body tensing up and she screamed with the intensity of her wet orgasm, and he licked her juices all off, swallowing every bit of it. He then went up to her and stared as she tried her hardest to catch her breath.

Grabbing a hold on the dark blindfold that covered her eyes, he pulled it up, revealing the amethyst irises which were now clouded with lust, and she was now aware that he was only half-naked, the pants he was clad in still clinging to his legs. She blinked three times, before rotating her head to the right and to the left. After a few moments, she spoke, her voice sounding slightly taken aback, but the desire was still there.

"Damn fox, you used your vines on me…?"

He smiled down at her, his emerald eyes changing into gold for a brief moment before returning to their original colour again. "I didn't think you'd mind."

If this was a normal situation, she would've yelled at him for even thinking of using his damned veins on her. But this wasn't a normal situation, and the fact that she was confined by his veins the whole time made her feel more…excited.

She groaned. "I'm too horny to be mad at you."

At her choice of words, Kurama couldn't help but let out a feral growl. Before she could even comprehend what happened, she heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down and felt something hard poked at her entrance. She instantly knew what it was, and didn't bother to hold back her moans as he plunged himself deep into her, her breasts pressing against his sculptured chest.

Pressing his hands firmly on her thighs, he spread her legs wilder and didn't bother to hold back, using all his strength to pound into her, relishing in the screams, mewls and moans coming out of her lips the entire time.

"Botan," he groaned. "You're so tight…" Despite the fact they had made love a lot of times before, he could never get enough of the feeling of her walls tightening against his cock. Her hands were once again trying to get out of the vines, and Kurama couldn't help but muse that if she wasn't tied up right now, she would be running those nails at his back, tearing the skin and leaving dangerous marks.

He growled, thrusting faster and deeper inside her, obviously aroused at the memories. He silently ordered the veins to let go, because as much as he loved having her bind like he did, he _loved_ it so much more when she scratched him. Hard.

And as expected, as instantly as the veins were gone, Botan slid her hands up his shoulder before traveling them down to his back and digging her nails slightly into the skin. "Scratch. _Don't hold back_ ," he ordered her, his voice husky and she would easily comply with his wishes.

She did exactly as he told her to; run those nails of hers at his skin, tearing it and leaving dangerous, bloody marks in her wake. The blistering pain on his glowering back wasn't enough to faze him from his hasty movements of thrusting in and out of her; if anything it increased his enjoyment for this.

He maneuvered his lips to her neck. "That's it, Botan. It feels good," he grunted out before finally attacking the nape of her neck with suckles, followed with nips and bites – just to show his sign of appreciation.

Every motion of the hard, fast thrusts made both of them to mingle their moans together, and the air surrounding them grew steamier, clammier and hotter as they continued their passionate love-making.

He switched his angle as he felt that gut-wrenching heat coiled at his intestines. "I'm close, love," he maintained his low tone, but she could hear the repression of raw emotion lurking in his voice.

"G-god, me too…" she answered fervently, voice as harbored as her breathing. She could also feel that bubbling and definitely enjoyable wringing of her nerves inside her. The new angle they were in causing him to smack against the perfect g-spot within, and she completely found herself losing her grip on reality. "T-there!" she added in delight.

He nodded in affirmation, taking extra care to make sure he kept up his bucking pace, and snapped into her so she could feel extra amorous when he did so. Before long, the swirl of kisses on her neck and the scratching at his back mixed together and created a sensation neither of them could take.

" _Botan!"_

" _Kurama!"_

He came inside her, and she shuddered at the feeling of his semen inside her, and he pulled out of her. And although the feeling of Kurama's cum sliding down her legs wasn't the best feeling to endure right then, she could hardly care at the moment.

A kiss was placed on her forehead, and it made Botan squirm. That type of affections always made her insides extra fizzy, and considering the add of the loving stare he was giving her right now made her heart pound. "What?" she whispered out, looking away from his face, her eyes now fixated on the boring wall.

"Nothing." He smiled. "Just thinking how much I love you."

A laugh erupted from his chest at the dark red color now spreading on her cheeks.

 **A/N: This one is another fic from waaaaaay back then that I couldn't find the time to post and forgot to until now… Well, I figured I might as well get this out of the way before I forget about it again (because I'm REALLY forgetful). Thankfully, this is a one-shot (supposed to be a series, but then, I figured I have enough of that for now, since I've got like ten other stories to complete).**

 **Anyway, I probably won't be updating for a while due to some personal problems, so expect this one to be the last thing I post for a very but hopefully not very long period of time. Hope you enjoyed reading this! Goodbye, and have a nice day!**


End file.
